Finding the Firestarter OneShot
by Ordinary Witch
Summary: Here's my ons-shot about Billie finiding her older sister, Christy.


**Declaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. They are property of Constance M. Burge, Brad Kern, Paramount and The WB Network. **

Finding the Firestarter

One-Shot Written by Manar

Footsteps were made on the wooden floors in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Billie Jenkins had just walked in there. She desired to. It was actually much desired from her. She finally found something that was useful to end the search of her older sister. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black jacket and shirt.

That day, she had been in the Sacred Garden of the Zen, she and the Charmed Ones aided. She had been taught to master her advanced power, the power of projection. She had visited the past for some answers on Christy, her kidnapped sister.

From that visit, she earned a simple yet affective item, the heartagram. This was perfect for Billie, as she could do what most witches do to locate what they need, scrying.

The blonde witch stared at the beautifully designed symbol she was holding. It was the exact same figure as the one in Christy's diary that her mother gave to her a few weeks back.

"It's finally happening." She mumbled, happily. Although she was thrilled to see her sister again, she was still worried about how things are going to turn out; good or bad? Yes, that has been worrying Billie ever since she found the heartagram. "It's just butterflies." She said to herself, again.

Billie picked up the crystal form the scrying table. A map of San Francisco lay on it. The telekinetic witch joined the crystal and the symbol together. She started spinning them in circles around the map. After a few seconds, they started to rotate hurriedly. This was a good sign. Both of the items fell on one location. "Gottcha, sis."

A sigh was let out from Billie. She finally found her sister. The blonde witch checked the location and smiled. Before she left, Billie armed herself with potions, in case of a demon was protecting her sister. She placed the vials in her jacket pocket but left one special one in her hand. She dropped the teleportation potion on the floor. Smoke consumed Billie and both disappeared.

**(X)**

Billie found herself in front of the iron door that she had seen in the past. Except it was dirtier this time, and older. She released a sigh once more before she opened the door that lead to happiness and joy.

The door squealed as Billie entered the cave which also was familiar to her. Her eyes were focused on a figure sitting on the ground. "Christy?" Billie spoke, echoing her voice in the dark cave.

The figure revealed her head to the light. It was her. Billie could tell. "Oh my God! Christy!" She ran to her older sister, who stood up on her feet. Dirt was covered over her black shirt and tight jeans. After all, she was in that cave for a very long time. The blonde sisters embraced each other.

All of a sudden, Billie halted. She didn't move. Christy knew the reason. She let got of her sister and turned around to see a man dressed in a black uniform with a pentagram on its chest.

"What do you want?" Christy said, angrily.

"We needed to remind you not to fall for the sisterly love. You mustn't fail your mission, Christy." The man replied.

"Don't tell me how I work on my mission. That's my job, my task." She said, "I've been with you for 15 long years, I need another 15 to be a good girl. Understand?"

"Just be cautious." The man held, "Good luck." As he was consumed by the darkness again, Christy returned to her position and everything returned to normal.

"Let's go home." Christy said, after the hug ended. The sisters exchanged smiles. But what Billie was unaware of was that her sister's smile was a fake one; that the dirt on her clothing was unreal and that her own sister was planning to spoil a future she had always wanted. The two walked out of the dark cavern, their hands connected as one.

**End. **

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. This is due to the hiatus of King Wyatt, which will return soon. In the meantime, please R&R.

Thanks to **Harrison** for the title of the one-shot.


End file.
